Double Trouble
by Soulrecovery444
Summary: A twist EL James Fifty Shades. Some are going to give me hell, but I am sorry about how my story line effects you. Let's just say Kate and Elliott are manipulative of both Christian and Anas first meeting. Lying SOS's. Anyway story includes births death and identity truths.


**_A/N Yet another story for me to write and finish I blame E L James for my obsession with Fifty Shades Thanks so much it made me want to create and read stories involving your characters Bless you for that. _**

**_Because there is a 200 chapter limit I am going to attempt on writing all behind chapter 1. I will separate each chapter like below. Thanks to my reviewers, your reviews actually give me ideas._**

**_a/n This is fanfiction and yes Ana dies giving birth to Christian Greys sons. Ray has been able to hide them unil they both write best sellers each giving their totally inaccurate version of how their mother conceived them and was able to hide them from their infamous father. Ray actually hid them. _**

**_Chapter 1/1/1/1/1_**

**_Chapter 1 Double Trouble "Anas Fooled"_**

Ana

Kate and I have been room mates all through college. She is ill today of all days with the flu. I have been backed into a corner and have to interview this billionaire CEO in Seattle. Wanda is being buried at sea today. Wanda was my Volkswagen, my dad is going to create something out of her remains for me. So I am going to use Kates Mercedes to get to the interview.

Kate has talked me into wearing a fantastic business dress if you can call it that. Let's just say on me it is snug and shows a little cleavage an hits above my knees. On Kate is says here I am baby come and get me. She hands me the matching shoes with 6 inch heels. Oh let's not forget my make up and hair has to be perfect. She hands me a folder, pen, recorder, and camera. I am then handed the matching purse with my things in it. I am now getting suspicious. She blows her nose to throw me off. I grab my book case and lad all the crap into it. She grabs me an umbrella and a matching jacket. I eye her again and she blows her nose. I call BS. She hands me the keys and literally shoves my azz out the door.

Kate

Elliot you can come out now.

Elliott Grey

So do you think she suspects we are setting her up with Christian?

Kate

I know she knows I am not sick. He grabs me and we head back to bed. Elliott got this interview for me, an old friend of mine introduced us weeks ago. Ana hasn't met him at all. Elliott wants to see if Christian is gay as well. So having Ana the virgin do the interview is what we came up with. If he doesn't go for Ana the way she looked today then he is definitely gay.

Elliott"

I love the deviousness of us combined. I do believe I have met my soulmate. I chuckle as I toss her on her bed for round four.

Ana

I drive past a truck Emblazoned with Grey Construction sitting in one of our parking spots. I am going to kill Kate for this. Now I know how she got the interview and that she hasn't got the flu. I am driving along thinking how can I repay her for this?

I finally arrive at GEH, looking damn good if I say so myself. Mad as hell, but hot as hell too. The men seem to notice as well as a few of the women.

I have to say Kate knows how to polish me up. The receptionist is checking me out too. I bat my eyes and say I have an interview with mr Grey. She looks and says mss Steele he is expecting you.

She winks after I thank her as she points to the elevator I need. Okay going to have to avoid her when I leave here.

After the supersonic ride to the top floor. I put my stomach back in place. You know what she knew my name and how? One dead Kate when I arrive home. So I am betting Grey knows miss Steele is coming and not miss Kavanaugh.

**_Chapter2/2/2/2/2/2/2rea_**

**_Chapter 2 Double Trouble "The Damn Interview"_**

Christian

Elliott told me that it would win him some points with his newest flame if her room mate could interview me. I look out at the sky thinking why did I stay in Seattle, oh I recall. It's cheaper and my family lives here. I hear Andrea saying miss Steele has arrived for the interview. I say show her in please. I have a lunch date with Elena, something I can do without entirely. I have told her I am not interested in investing in her salons. I am also s not interested in her twin daughters either one of her identical twin daughters.

Elena and those twins are a great reason for leaving Seattle.

Just then the door opens and I wait until I know they are close and I turn and head their way to shake hands. Just as I go past my desk I tip on my computer cable and end up on my hands and knees. Looking at a set of fantastic legs. She asks me if I am okay and holds out her hands to help me up. I am embarrassed and say my IT guy just ran new cables and forgot to put them back properly. As she helps me up I look into her amazingly blue eyes. She grins and says, hi I am Ana Steele, I am here to invade your privacy, mind if we get some pictures first? No where do you want me at?

Ana

How about we sit you at your desk then a few near the window. I fill the memory card just in case. Then I tell him I need to ask you questions. Kate made a list for me, but they are lame.

Who were you told was coming to interview you?

Christian

Ana Steele Why?

Ana

Well I am here, but she said she was coming to interview you, but she faked the flu. You have a brother right? May I ask if he owns Grey Construction? Does he drive a truck with that name on it?

Christian

Elliott Grey and he drives a truck with Grey Construction on it yes again why?

Ana

Well I do believe that we have been hoodwinked into meeting one another. So let's fix their wagons shall we? I suspect you want to look at these stupid questions right?

Christian

Omg She asked if I am gay, want to make them pay? Let's go to Vegas and act like we got married. Andrea cancel all my meetings for the the week. Have the jet ready and call Gail and have her pack bags for herself, Jason and me. Have someone drive miss Steeles car back to her place. Mind signing an NDA just in case I conduct business in front of you. I hand it to her and she looks it over and signs it. Then she says sign one for me to. I look at her and just grab one for her as well. We changed my name to hers and scratch my address out. We both initial the corrections and sign and date both.

An hour later we are on my jet with Gail, Jason and the crew.

Ana

I don't have a change of clothes. So I need to get something when we land.

Christian

Jason do you have you and Gails rings?

Taylor

Oh Gail will you finally marry me?

Gail

Yes. But why today of all days?

Christian

Ana and I are pulling a prank on Elliott and Kate. She set Ana and I up and had the nerve to ask if I were gay. So you two are getting married today. We will be dressed in a tux and a wedding dress looking like the bride and groom while you two get actually married. Andrea got everything going in Vegas for us. We have the bridal suite and you two get the presidential suite. Gail, Taylor this is Ana Steele soon to be fake bride.

Gail do you and Taylor want anything special to wear for the wedding?

Gail

Well a nice white dress would be good.

Christian

Call Andrea and have her deliver what you want.

Ana

We get there and all of us are joking and having fun. Kate has called me and asked where I am at. She said a guy knocked on the door and gave her the keys to her car. He said that not to worry Miss Steele is in good hands now. When she asked where I was at and who I was with he just smiled and left.

Christian

So everyone Let's reek havoc and create questions and answers for Elliott and Kate.

Ana

We had so much fun and it looked like Christian and I got married as well as Gail and Taylor. Christian borrowed a gorgeous engagement and wedding set with matching wedding bands. We got the paparazzi involved. Luckily Andrea was in on the joke. She fielded all calls saying no comment. He left messages for his parents and grandparents that he would call them later.

Christian

I made a big kissing scene in front of the Paparazzi and showed our wedding rings. Then Taylor held up his marriage certificate handing it over like it was Ana and my marriage license. All of us were so happy and laughing.

I sent Gail and Jason off on their honeymoon and Ana and I went to the bridal suite. I had clothes brought up for Ana and we stayed in the room for three days enjoying one another. I have to say it was a great time until I found out she was a virgin after we had sex. Luckily she was on the pill and I used condoms.

Ana

I was really going to wait for marriage, but we just couldn't help ourselves. He definitely is not gay. After he left the bedroom to make some calls I noticed one of the condoms had torn. I asked him later about it. He said since I was on the pill we shouldn't have an issue. But we can get the morning after pill.

Christian

I am a bit concerned that Ana might think this is more than it is. I am going to have to speak to her later. Right now she is worried about a ripped condom. I had someone get the morning after pill just in case.

Ana

Well, Christian certainly laid it on the line today. So I definitely know what a real jerk he is. Like I wanted to date him at all. I gave Taylor the rings and the clothes back and some guy drove me home. I was reminded of my NDA and I reminded them of Mr Greys. I also got the morning after pill and took it promptly. I said please remind Grey that no contact goes both ways.

**_Chapter 3/3/3/3/3/3/3_**

**_Chapter 3 Double Trouble "Ana Moves Back With Ray"_**

Ray

Ana was pretty upset when she called today, she had me get her things from Kate without saying why. Rather than going to her graduation she had them mail her degree to her here in Montesano. She told me if anyone calls for her tell them you haven't seen me or heard from me after you brought my things back home. She has been throwing up morning noon and night. I am not a dumb man, the girl is pregnant. I know she will come to me when she's ready. She has been typing all hours of the day and night.

Ana

Daddy I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear about first?

Ray

Just shoot from the hip baby girl. I think I can handle anything if I can escape escape live grenades.

Ana

I sold my books to a publisher in New York, they need me to come and sign the contracts. They offered me a great deal according to my agent and lawyer. You are going to be a grandpa. The baby's father and I never were boyfriend or girlfriend. So he will not be listed on the birth certificate. I also need you to come to New York with me. I am also making out a will in case something happens to me you take custody of my babies. You will also get my residuals on all my books. I have 6 more I am releasing all under Rose Lambert. By the way I am finding out what my twins are in a month. Plus daddy I want to use my writers pen name as the mother. We don't want daddy dearest to get his grimy hands on the twins.

Ray

I saw the story about her marrying billionaire Christian Grey, I just won't tell her I know. If she doesn't want him around the babies she has a great reason.

Kate

I can't believe Ana up and left with no message as to why. Her dad packed all her things up and asked me to return her graduation robe to the school. I never did get the interview recording and written answers. She even took photos according what Christian told Elliott.

Christian

Elliott and Kate are pretty mad at me and think I have something to do with Ana pulling a disappearing act. Apparently Ana had a restraining order filed against me when I called her dad. I was being honest about everything, I am not looking for a wife or a girlfriend. She told Sawyer to tell me that NDA goes both ways including the no contact. I was hoping to speak to Ana after graduation. She was a no show, I had someone go to her dads home to check on her.

It was reported that a lady came out and threatened to call the cops if he didn't leave and not come back.

Elliott

I asked Christian exactly what he did to Ana to cause her to disappear into thin air.

Anas 9 months along with her twin boys.

Ray

She has 15 books on the best sellers list and has 15 more about to release. 15 more are don and ready to be sent by email. She wants those sent by me when she has her babies. We bought a cabin outside of New York. I rented my home to a very nice lady with three kids.

Ana

I am having twin boys, Daddy is thrilled. I sign all the documents for the attorney if I die in child birth or just die. Today I am getting everything set to go. We have given my babies names.

Joshua Damien Lambert and Joseph Drake Lambert. Mother Rose Lambert father unknown deceased. I can't seem to keep my eyes open. Dad is watching me closely. Suddenly everything goes black.

Ray

What's going on tell me right now. The Emts had to keep Ana alive until we got to the hospital.

Dr. Quinten

Ana is a regular patient of mine, so when she arrived unconscious. We did a c section immediately. She had preeclampsia, we had to save her boys first and try to save her. The boys were healthy, but Ana died as her second boy was born.

Ray

I am sitting waiting for news about the twins and Ana. I called her attorney and he is coming fast. He has all the papers giving me custody of Joshua and Joseph. The attorney and Ana had planned for any contingency. In all her contracts with any publishers she gave me all ownerships right if she were to die.

dr Quinten

The twins are healthy, but we couldn't save Ana. I am so sorry.

Ray

I thank him and then give him all the papers the attorney told me to.

News Flash We received some very sad news today, that the famed writer of It only hurts when I cry. She is rumored to have 15 books about to be released and 15 more in negotiations. The writer reportedly to be a recluse and never seen in person left no family. No funeral is in the future.

Ray

I get the boys out with the help of hospital staff. Ana was cremated at the closest funeral parlor to the hospital. Everything was all in place for Josh and Joe when we arrived home.

5 years later

Ray

Apparently Ana had more books on her laptop an alarm would go off and I would send the books to publishing. Both boys are in school and are thriving.

News we found out 30 books of the deceased author Rose Lambert after the executor of the estate negotiates a huge deal to buy only half now, the other half in two years. Spokesmen for the dead author said she wanted to assure income keeps arriving. It is estimated that sales of these books netted nearly 15 billion dollars in income.

Anas spirit

Daddy did us proud as always and he is keeping our babies safe. I look in on my family and smile.

10 years later

News the final books of Rose Lambert have been released today and projected sales have been astronomical. Pre orders have been shipped and a 4th print is is scheduled tonight.

Ray

Let's go fishing okay J And J. I have an odd feeling we are being watched. So I send the boys to their rooms. I head inside and away from whoever it is. Ana said once they reach 18 I am to be sure they go to high school and to college. Josh tells him he is the older wiser one. It is a running joke on us.

School is getting harder. The boys finally turned 18. Both look exactly like Christian in every way but one they have my personality.

Josh

Hey cut it out, my head is not a punching bag.

Joseph

Dad is getting us cars today, he used a junker to teach us how to drive.

Anas spirit

When I got wanda I was thrilled. Today we have the first of many trust funds being dispersed to us.

**_Chapter 4/4/4/4/4/4_**

**_Chapter 4 Double Trouble "The Legacy Continues"_**

Big news on twin authors of the first best seller. Both last named Steele Lambert. Joshua and Joseph Steele Lambert have a knack for knowing what the readers want. It has been speculated, but not confirmed they are the twin sons of Rose Lambert. Attorney for miss Lamberts Estate refuse to comment regarding the new Lamberts relationship to miss Rose Lambert.

Ray

Boys we need to talk to the attorneys today regarding the recent report about you being Rose Lamberts sons. You are her children.

Joshua

Gramps why haven't you told us until now? We always get those questions. Since no one really had an idea what mom looked like in person they couldn't confirm anything.

Joseph

Gramps we are all loaded to go back to Montesano and to pay our respects to mom. And fish as well. Hey we got a book signing at a mall opening in Seattle. Is that doable?

Ray

You have graduated, both high school and college and nearly 19, just don't break any laws okay?

Josh

No broken laws check

Joe

Can we drive ourselves now?

Ray

Yes but keep safe like I taught you both. I haven't told them Anas real name yet. They think someone stole Rose Lamberts headstone that was at one time next to one for Anastasia Steele.

As I watch my grandsons walk to the cars they got for their 18th birthday, I am reminded of Wanda Anas VW that I made something special for her. It was a bench that I moved to her gravesite after she died. She would love that idea.

Pike Park Plaza Mall opening

Josh

Joe and I are sitting here bored to tears waiting for the book signing to begin. Suddenly someone says look they look just like my uncle Christian don't you guys think?

Joe

We look like ourselves and as you see each other as well. I don't know who your uncle Christian is, but if he looks anything like us he is one good looking man. Now what would you like me to write in the book.

Ava Grey

I am dumbfounded and ask for a group photo and they let me take a few of them. I send the photos to all my family members saying talk about spooky. I am standing between two of uncle Christians twins, sons maybe. Any ideas if they are long lost children of our ultimate bachelor uncle?

Elliott

Ava have you been photoshopping again? That's not real is it?

Josh

Heads up Joe the news cameras are upon us. Just keep signing the books and smiling.

Ava

No it's so real the news is here reporting on two look alike Christian Greys appear at their own book signing. Rumors have it they might be Rose Lamberts sons.

Elliott

Exactly what is their name Ava?

Ava

Joshua Steele Lambert and Joseph Steele Lambert. Why?

Elliott

How long will they be there for?

Ava

2 hours.

Taylor

Welch, Sawyer, Barney, Roz and Gail have all sent me videos of two very young versions of mr Christian Grey. They are signing their books. I look up and see a man I know talking to the boys and bringing in security guards to prevent a problem. I then notice Elliott talking to the older man. He just tells him something and Elliott shakes his head and waits.

Elliott

I call Kate and tell her that I believe I know why Ana disappeared after the Vegas trip all those years ago.

Sawyer

Well now I know why she left town for good.

Christian

Roz comes in and looks at me and then at her phone and back at me again.

Roz

Want to tell me something boss? How are there identical twins who are the spitting image of you autographing their latest books.

Christian

She shows me the pictures and I scratch my head and say damn good looking if I say so myself. I see security surrounding the boys. Then I see Elliott, Kate, Ava, Mia, and mom and dad finally. I can see their names on the posters Steele Lambert. Okay the Steele I recall slightly. Who is Lambert?

Roz

As in Rose Lambert they they think they are her sons. Rose Lambert made billions in sales of her best selling books. Seriously Christian these two could be related to you.

Christian

I am going to have to find out about getting DNA testing on those two boys.

Ray

I lean over and tell the boys we need to talk and after the book signing. After seeing the news I got all the papers Ana gave me to keep for her then she filed a restraining order against one Christian Grey to prevent him coming within 500 yards of her, me and any of her children.

**_Chapter 5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5/5_**

**_Chapter 5 Double Trouble "Are They Or Aren't They_**

Ray

I can't believe of all people, Kate Grey shows up to see the boys. She spots me right away. The boys books have some basis in facts, but it is fiction from each of the twins standpoint. The books basically tell a fantasized version of how they were conceived and then well hidden from their famous biological father by their grandfather after their famous mother passed away. Both books skyrocketed to the top of the best sellers list. Partially because of their last name. They had no real idea what Anas true name was, when they released their books. Rose Lambert was a famous author, but they had no idea when they chose the Steele Lambert as the pen name. They just wanted to use last names of family members. They chose the combination because it sounded cool as they told their agent and publishers. Both were signed for a three book deal and had to go on book signing tours. I got our house ready in Montesano.

Both boys inherited Anas interest in writing and had actually written fantastic children's books. They used their actual names on those. Since they weren't of age yet I locked them away and told them once they were 18 they could have them to publish. All the books focus on a child like look at being an orphan wondering who their real mom and dad were. Ana left them all kinds of silly things from her growing up and until her death on their birthday.

She even left a clue as to who daddy was. She didn't want them knowing any of this until they turned 18. She said he couldn't legally take 18 year olds away from their gramps. My Ana did her research on all of this. I knew the book tour was a bad idea to include Seattle. I was hoping the man would be too busy to notice them. Just my luck their fan base included their cousin.

Josh

Joe why is Ray hiding behind the curtain back there? It's like he doesn't want to be seen.

Joe

I think you are right, but why? We have 30 minutes more and have to go to the books store in Bellevue tomorrow.

Josh

I hope we get home at a reasonable time. I have to finish up the last of my third book and send it off to the publishers. Did that girl from Grey Publishing talk to you about them wanting to sign us for a 6 book deal on any topic we wish to write about?

Joe

Yes but I think there is something suspicious about getting a 6 book deal on any topic we wish. I gave her our agents and attorneys name. We might want to find someone here for the legal stuff, I refuse to pay for our attorney to fly out here to look over a contract. I tell you any chance he gets he tries to get a trip on us. Ray suggested we investigate all avenues.

Josh

I think that's something you could do since you have free time. I just don't get how you can just sit and the words flow freely onto a page and it's perfect. I on the other hand have to get inspired. Lucky azz.

Taylor

Elliott just spoke to Ray, he immediately gets on his phone. I noticed Ray shying away from the cameras. I then think back to Gail and I marrying in Vegas and start calculating. Time is correct. Their birthdays are correct. Mother's death certificate same as their birthdate. I can just see how easy it could be to hide these two up until they were of age. Ray did a great job. I guess he and the boys income is substantial due to a huge estate left to them by a family member. The contents of the will and estate along with who left them everything is permanently sealed. Someone had a great attorney. Even the attorneys name was withheld.

The only person who filed orders against mr Grey disappeared off the face of the earth shortly after he got the paperwork. I looked into it and after she was dropped off there was no further word from her, Ray picked up all her belongings and left and he also disappeared.

Ray

I knew I saw Taylor, the guy who was in the Vegas picture. Ana said he was marrying the lady in the picture and Grey and her were just witnesses and we were pulling a prank on his brother for blind dating him yet again. Finally the book signing is over for today. I walk over to the boys and say let's get out of here too many ghosts from the pasts if you know what I mean.

Taylor

Finally I get a photo of Ray with the boys heading to the exits together with two security personnel. I head that way when Ava sees me.

Ava

Taylor why are you here and where is uncle Christian?

Taylor

He is busy and sent me to look at your latest crush. I don't think it is a crush though. I look and see Kate, Ava's mom and reporter for Seattles around town.

Kate

Taylor if you are here then the speculation my friend in New York about these twins being Christians is true. They definitely look like Christian. And I am betting this is why Ana Steele has been in hiding. Have you seen her anywhere? I saw Ray with the boys, but no Ana. I think I am going to catch up with Ray.

Ray

Oh God here comes snoopy(aka Kate Grey). I can't catch a break today. Just as Kate gets to me someone calls her name thank God for small mercies. I get in the car and off we go into the sunset.

**_Chapter6/6/6/6/6/6/6_**

**_Chapter 6 Double Trouble "DNA Test Not Happening"_**

Kate

I think these are Christians sons, Ray being their Gramps could mean only one thing they are Anas as well. But I haven't seen Ana anywhere. I was going to ask Ray or even the twins, but they took off like there was a fire in the building. Ava informs me they will be in Bellevue for another book signing. She thinks they are cool. Anyone who can write like they do has her vote. I haven't read the books yet, but have heard amazing thing about them. Some think they are about their mother meeting their father.

I try to look up any info on Ana Steele and find out last time any one had seen her was 19 years ago. No missing persons reports, no death certificates any place.

Ray

I saw that gleam in Kate's eyes she thinks she is onto a great story. I just get a call from guess who. Taylor.

Taylor

Ray how is Ana doing? Can we have a chat with her and you about the twins?

Ray

You are not allowed in any way to contact Ana per the NDA and restraining orders. Ana can't be bothered by you per the restraining orders. If I were you and Grey I would let sleeping dogs lie. Now if there is anything else contact my attorneys.

Taylor

Grey wants paternity tests done on the twins immediately.

Ray

They are 18 and do not have to comply with you taking a paternity test. Are you and Grey that stupid? An 18 year old only has to comply to those test if they father a girls baby. See neither have any girls saying they are carrying their baby. Grey can't get custody of an 18 year old or in this case 2 18 year olds. I aM their legal guardian.

Christian

Dad I think I have sons out there in the world and am being denied my rights to get them tested to say they are mine what can we do about this?

Carrick

We can ask the courts to order the mother to get DNA testing. Who is this and is she trying to sue you for child support. I thought you had a vasectomy because of the last pregnancy scare you had?

Christian

I did dad, but this was a long time ago. It was around the time Jason and Gail married in Vegas and after Kate and Elliott pulled that BS interview to matchmake me with the girl in the Vegas pictures. The one where we pretended to be married in Vegas.

Carrick

She waited this long to try to sue for child support? They would be of age. So is it back support?

Christian

No I just need to know if these boys are my sons is all. We have been trying to reach her since her dad and the boys showed at a book signing recently. They look like a carbon copy of me. I want to know for sure. But Ray is stone walling and a restraining order in place requiring I stay 500 yards from Ana, Ray and her children.

Carrick

Have your attorneys called Ana? What about the boys? How old are the boys?

Christian

They can't find her to ask her. Last time anyone saw her was when she left Seattle. The boys do what Rays tells them to do. The news says 18.

Carrick see if you get their attorney to talk them into a DNA test. If not you just are going to have to forget about them.

Carrick

Kate and Ava tell me they could pass as your twins. Just younger. Kate tried to talk to Ray but he took off with the boys running to the mall exit. I can see Ray running with Kate in hot pursuit.

I think you should just wait and see if you are sued for support.

Ray

Boys we have an issue Christian Grey wants to have DNA test run on you to check if you are his children. You are of age and don't have to.

Josh

No thanks, we haven't needed him and don't now.

Joe

I pass as well.

**_Chapter 7/7/7/7/7/7/7_**

**_Chapter 7 Double Trouble "Anas Legacy"_**

Ray

I asked Josh and Joe if they wanted to find out more about who there father might be, they said they already knew who he was.

Joe

Gramps asked if we wanted to know who our real dad was and is? He was surprised to find out that mom had left clues in her books that lead directly to his identity. We followed in our mother shoes being avid readers and writers. We found out when we turned 12 for sure who he was. We were in New York city on a school trip to the art museum. Someone saw us and said you know you look like you could be Christian Greys children, but he doesn't have any kids and doesn't want any according this interview. Josh and I read the article and found out he wouldn't have wanted us anyway. So mom was right to do everything she did to allow you to keep custody of us after her death.

Josh

We also found the same papers you did about her losing everything if she ever spoke about him or contacted him in anyway. She had one that said he couldn't talk about her or contact her in anyway either. So basically he was just a sperm donor, he had no feelings at all for her. I think we know all about that in the letter she wrote in her first book. It was based on her experience with him and how cold he was to her when they parted. So we can do without knowing him at all. Thanks anyway. We were loved by one amazing single gramps, who raised our mom as well. We have never felt like we were lacking anything. Mom's books always showed us the way. And we loved her all the more for it.

Gramps

Well keep in mind I only followed your mothers last wishes. She made me promise when we set everything up after her money started coming in. He never did attempt to find her. Kate his sister in law is a reporter and would have spilled the beans on your existence. She even knocked on our door in New York. I told the housekeeper to pretend she was the owner of the house and the last owner died. Man I hated all the lies, but your mother died giving you life, I couldn't allow him to take you from me. He could have prevented me ever seeing you two again. He was pretty ruthless in his dealings with your mother in the agreement they made. She didn't eat for a week after Vegas. She felt betrayed by Kate and Elliott. So she moved us all to New York.

Grace

Christian these boys look exactly like you, are you sure they aren't yours I mean you didn't get a vasectomy until you were 32. How has Margaret been?

Christian

She told me to go to he— after I said I wasn't getting married ever and she left. So the no contact NDA is in effect. Ana was the only person who made me agree to the same thing. Which worked out quite well for both of us. Although Kate and Elliott wanted cook me over a bbq pit for how I treated Ana.

Kate

I wonder if any of the other Greys have read these twins books? After reading them both I know for sure who their mother and father are. I heard they refused to have DNA tested by anyone. After reading what was supposedly the real NDA papers I can see why Ana wanted nothing to do with her old life. Plus she made a ton of money and didn't need any. I guess Ana died the day they were born. Christian would have taken those boys from Ray and that would have been the last thing she wanted.

**_Chapter 8/8/8/8/8/8/8_**

**_Chapter 8 Double Trouble "Bellevue Bookstore"_**

Ray

I just know we are going to have a visit from a certain azzhole billionaire today. I have told Josh and Joe to be prepared for him to try to bully them into the DNA testing. They told me they had a plan to put him in the hot seat if he made a scene.

Josh

Have you gotten al the documents ready and everything is ready if he starts a commotion.

Joe

I have indeed gotten everything in order and he won't know what hit him. It costs a bit more than it normally would considering they had to compile it overnight. We are sure we want to expose him this way? I mean we really don't want his last name at all. We don't want him in our lives either. Ray has raised us and we had plenty of great friends and surrogate aunts and uncles who have always been there for all of us. I don't feel lacking do you feel lacking?

Josh

Not in the slightest, gramps told us all about mom and we had plenty of great role models around us. Including our mothers books to us. I think she knew we would lose her. Gramps said she wrote from the time she got up until she laid down at night every night. He said at 21 she has put things aside for us to have then as well. Also for the girls we marry along with a gift for our children.

Kate

I am going to get answers today, I forgot Ray was in the military and was in such great shape even now. I get here early and everyone is here, all the Greys are here waiting. Elliott told me he was going to see his mom and dad. He just failed to mention where he was seeing them.

Ray

I had extra security set up for this book signing. As we arrive all the Greys and a few others we don't know are waiting for us to arrive. The press is outlandish. We can barely get to the door of the bookstore.

Josh

Gramps asks us if we really want to do this? I we sure do and I have everything in place if he shows up as well.

Joe

We are prepared for everything if he pushed it for the DNA publicly. You see mom signed that NDA we didn't. And neither did gramps. I am ready willing and able to out him for the jerk he was to our mother.

Grace

I can't believe how much they look like Christian in every way and they have a cocky attitude like him as well. But something else is there as well. I notice they have some folders with them and are keeping them close at hand. An older gentleman is leaning and saying something and they both look my way.

Carrick

I am already aware of who the older gentleman is speaking to them and who his daughter was. Ana Steele the girl from the Vegas pictures. I had an investigation done aster the photos made the front pages. Then she went off the radar, disappeared entirely. Even a PI couldn't find her. Her only father also disappeared as well. Here is now, but where is their mother at?

Taylor

Mr Grey this is a security nightmare, they also have people guarding them along with Ray Steele hovering close. I doubt you want to go head to head with him in front of all these news people, which includes your sister in law Kate.

Christian

I have a right to know if they are my children. I want to see them up close and get them to do the tests.

Mia

Christian have you read any of their books or Rose Lamberts books? Think you might want to, because if those folders have what I believe they might have in them, you might be in handcuffs before you leave here. I can by the confused look that you forgot about the NDAs you agreed to. Plus you have a restraining order covering you not being allowed within 500 yards of a certain person and her family which includes her children. So you are almost in violation.

Kate

I am getting answers today like it or not Ray Steele. I head to the table where the Steele Lamberts are signing books and ask them point blank if they are Ana Steeles sons? Ray intercedes on the boys behalf and they keep signing their books for people.

Ray

Mrs Grey I think who their mother is none of anyones business is it now?

Kate

Well I think we Greys should know if we have relatives out there in the world don't you?

Ray

Not in this situation you don't seeing how your brother in law a huge deal of an NDA and a no contact on both sides. Want to see the signed documents? Because I assure you there are a lot of signed documents. Including a restraining order against your brother in law covering all your so called friend Ana Steele and her family and any children she might have. So he can't get anywhere near these boys. Now if you pursue this it will only cause you and your family distress.

Starting from you sending Ana into the wolves den to see if he was gay or not and him treating her like trash to throw away. Do you want all that to come to light about the way these two boys came to being? If you do remember it involves her so called best friend setting her to be a victim of your rthless brother in law. By the way the boys know who their father is and they don't wish to have anything to do with them.

Josh

Gramps is really laying into Kate Grey, we all know she was partly to blame for moms suffering.

Joe

Her, her husband and her brother in law. Yes well we don't really want all this to explode into the headlines. I can imagine it would be good for book sales, but I want moms privacy respected. It won't be if all this comes to fruition and everyone discovers the truth. I will not have moms name sullied by the Greys.

Christian

Kate just gave me a look and texted me to stay away if I don't want arrested. I tell Taylor to find out where the boys were born and the doctors names involved. aNd where Ana is exactly. We head out and I am very unhappy man at this point.

**_Chapter 9/9/9/9/9/9_**

**_Chapter 9 Double Trouble "Where's Ana"_**

Taylor

Even though Ray and I were friends at one point, this is his daughter we are talking about here and that is a line you do not cross. I remember Ana well and if she isn't here she's dead. I am unwilling to tell Grey that.

Christian

Taylor looks like he has an idea where she might be, I am thinking she is dead. Ray looks like he wants to kill me and Kate. Kate has warned me off, but these might be my children. I have a right to know that fact. I can't get a DNA ran unless I have it ran illegally.

Taylor picks up his phone and calls someone and looks like he is sad about something.

I tell him let's go we can't do anything about it now. Not sure how I feel about all of this now. I mean I never wanted kids and yet I might have them anyway. I can't do anything or say anything about my being their parent.

Grace

Carrick told me to read the books and I will find out everything, these boys definitely look like Christian. Carrick said Kate had it on good authority that if we or Christian go anywhere near them we will be arrested. Apparently Ana was smarter than Christian at the time. She had him sign an NDA which included no contacts of her or any of her family now or in the future including her offspring or future grandchildren. She apparently was reminded of the contact and she told the driver that goes both ways. Mr. Grey had better stay away from me as well.

Carrick

I saw those NDAs he has people sign that include no contact ever or they face legal battles. If Ana had him sign one like he has others sign he could face the same legal battles. She added he or his family was not to contact her or her family either, including any children or grandchildren of hers. So we aren't allowed either to contact them at all. So we have grandchildren who we will never know because of our sons treatment of Ana.

Three days and some digging later.

Taylor

Mr. Grey there was a purchase of a casket a couple of days after the birthdays of the twins. Apparently Rose Lambert died in childbirth. But their is no birth certificate of a Rose Lambert. Anas middle name was Rose and her biological fathers last name was Lambert. So these boys are Anas for sure. So now you know the truth I suggest you leave it alone. Ana was buried in Montesano, well there is a grave stone according to a neighbor. We took a look and the date of death was the same date of the twins birthdates. So she and her father hid them very well under a fake name. I have to give Ana credit she was smarter than Grey ever counted on.

Christian

Okay thanks for find that out for me.

Back in Montesano

Ray

Let's just relax for a week or so and go fishing for a bit.

Josh

I think that's a good thing. I might check on a few things in moms room. I want to see if I can find anything else regarding Christian Grey.

Joe

I suspect he is thinking if mom did the right thing by not telling Grey about being pregnant with us.

Ray

She most certainly did the right thing he never wanted children and had a vasectomy to assure he wouldn't be weighed down by offspring as he stated in and interview after he was asked about ever having children. he also never wanted to be tied to one woman. And hasn't been. So when you think or talk about him remember all that will you?

Joe

I will for sure, because I have already decided to marry and have children. I have one young lady in mind, I was going to ask for her hand in marriage and bring her here to marry her. I hope that id okay with you gramps.

Ray

Sure get into gear since we are here we might as well have the wedding while we are here.

Lynn

Joe when are you heading back?

Joe

Well I want you to join us here and I need to speak to your father to ask him a question.

Jerry Johnson

Lynn hands me her phone and says Joe wants to ask him a question. (I know the question, these two have been together since they were in first grade). Hello Joe how did the book tour turn out for you? He says it was tiresome here and in Seattle.

Joe

I need to ask you if I have your blessing to marry Lynn in Montesano where my mom is buried. I would like her to join us here and plan the wedding. I can have tickets waiting for all you to come out as well. First class of course.

Jerry

Yes and we can come out soon. I will give you a heads up so you can make all the plans. Now ask this young lady already, she is looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

Joe

Lynn will you marry me please?

Lynn

Yes and what took you so long to ask? Dad just said buy the tickets and we will be there. I have the dress and the bridesmaid I want. Mom wants to bring her sister to keep Ray company as well. I can't wait to marry you. Oh by the way I saw the ring you me. Josh took a picture and sent it to my mom.

Joe

Did you like it?

Lynn

It's gorgeous, you shouldn't have paid that much for a ring.

Joe

I have a place for us to look at here in Washington. I hope you might want to settle with me in my moms home state. We can talk about it when you get here okay?

Lynn

Okay I will keep an open mind.

**_Chapter 10/10/10/10/10_**

**_Chapter 10 Double Trouble "Bridal Shopping In Seattle"_**

**_News Flash From Those In The Know._**

**_We have spotted a very smitten Joe Lambert with his now fiancé. Our sources say the lovely lady has been checking out the latest bridal gowns. She is sporting what looks to be a 3 carat heart shaped pink diamond engagement ring on her left hand. Joe Lambert who looks like he could be an offspring of our billionaire Christian Grey, was escorting the lovely lady to various shops to purchase things for her upcoming wedding. He of course couldn't go into the wedding dress shop. A rumor is they have booked the Fairmont for the wedding reception._**

**_Wedding is to be a private ceremony on mr Steeles property in Montesano. Bride and groom are looking pretty happy. Joe is said to be worth more than a billion dollars. His fiancé has known him for some time. He is supposedly the son of Rose Lambert best selling novelist and Christian Grey. Talk about money making money, in her own right miss Lambert was a billionaire. Her passing was a tragedy, she left her other works to be released on her instructions only, given to one mysterious person. We still have no idea where her final resting place is due to vandals stealing her headstone. Rumors have it that she was moved immediately after the theft of her grave stone. Some say she is buried near Thomas Hardy (her favorite author). No one truly knows._**

Lynn

Daddy we need to get the dresses done and the press is all over us.

J Johnson

Let's see if we can get someone to come to the Fairmont to show you a dress. It is sad when a wedding dress comes up missing from your luggage. Lynn had her dress in her garment bag and it disappeared after we landed it couldn't be found.

Your Day Bridals

Tara speaking we cater to you.

J Johnson

Hi this is Jerry Johnson my daughter was in your shop earlier, she was attacked by paparazzi. She said you have the best dresses and wants to see them. She would of course need you to bring up dresses for her and her bridesmaids please. She is in the penthouse suite and the groom and the groomsman are in the suite below them. The mother and fathers are on the floor below them. We need good tuxes if you can get those here as well. Also bring dresses for the matriarchs as well. All will be generously compensated.

YDB Tara

Yes sir we have a companion store that works with us on the grooms side of things. We also work with printers, caterers, florists and the cake. So we can arrange the works. Basically we are a one stop shop and cater to the wedding needs to the elite. Which means you want it we make it or get it. I am a wedding creator. I hate the word planner. I create the bride and grooms ideal wedding for them alone.

J Johnson

Okay come by at 9:30 am today if you can. The wedding is going to be quickly done and in Montesano. Are you willing to work there and the reception here at the Fairmont.

YDB Tara

We sure can, so can give me the room numbers and I will call them an idea what to bring.

Lynn

Daddy told me that he has a 9:30 am appointment for me with a wedding creator. Never heard of that.

Tara

I just got off the phone with the bride and kind of get she wants a simple white dress with lace overlays. Cake is going to be a task within itself. She wants several layers of different flavored tiers. It must reflect a open book motif, apparently she met her fiancé in the library. Plus his mom, himself and his brother are best selling novelist. I asked if the brother is married? She says no and he is adamant about never getting marrying.

Josh

Joe that was someone about our tuxes for your wedding. They are arriving at 9:30 am, which barely gives us time to rest and shower. You sure about getting married?

Joe

Yes very sure. Taking a shower now.

Knock Knock

Josh

They sure are early.

Grandma T

No one keeps me from my greta grandsons. I knock and one of the twins opens the door for me.

Grandpa T

Addie demanded to see the twins privately I decided to come to. I hold out my hand and offer to shake his hand and say we are his great grand parents.

Josh

And?

Grandma T

We both want to meet you and get to know you.

Josh

Why?

I have no need for more family. Thanks but no thanks. I shut the door.

Joe

Who was that?

Josh

Someone who said they are our great grandma and great grandpa.

**_Chapter 11/11/11/11/11_**

**_Chapter 11 Double Trouble "Great Grandma Finds Lynn"_**

Lynn

I am looking all kinds of wedding things when someone knocks at the door and in walks an older couple. I look at them and they say someone said you are the bride and are marrying Joe Lambert? I say yes that is true.

Grandma T

Well I am his Great grandma T and this is great grandpa T we would love to see him get married. He and his brother are avoiding our whole family like the plague. They both look like their father. One acts like him too. He just shut the door in our faces and that is definitely like his father Christian Grey. Have they told you that he is their father?

Lynn

They never said anything about their father.. Joe said he knew who their father was and that his mother had signed NDAs about no contact on both sides. So what do you want besides me getting my future husband mad at me for inviting you to our wedding.

Grandma T

Can you arrange a meeting with him? I realize I am asking you a big ask. I just want to know my great grandchildren all of them. Especially your fiancé and his brother. Can you talk to them please?

Lynn

I will ask my dad to have a word with both of them, but there are no guarantees. So is Christian really as ruthless as he is made out to be?

Grandpa T

He had to be to get to where he is today and that is saying something since he was found nearly dead from starvation at 4 laying by his dead mother. He was adopted by our daughter and her husband. He had rough life, he wasn't talking when they found him. At 4 he was so thin and small they thought he was not even two years old. He didn't speak until he was six years of age. He was molested by a friend of the family at 15. He met the twins mother and were set up by his brother Elliott and Kate. So once he found out they were trying to find out if je was gay by using the twins mother, he thought she was in on it and they both demanded each sign an NDA and no contact from them or family members from from or to. Christian had no idea he had children.

Lynn

I saw some of the documents. Rose definitely was one smart cookie about hiding them even after her death. Still I am unsure what I can do for you. I can see why they would ne upset after that, but they should have spoken about it. Sounds like Christian just decided Rose was in on it. Trust me she wasn't. Daddy can you come up and talk to someone, you might know how to negotiate this far better than I can. Plus I have to try on dresses along with the bridesmaids.

J Johnson

Sure honey who is it?

Lynn

Josh and Joes great grandparents.

J Johnson

I heard they tried to talk to Josh and he was already mad so he pretty much shut the door in their faces. Well we feel like we should never turn our backs on family. I guess we can see what I can do, but I am not promising them anything.

**_Chapter 12/12/12/12/12_**

**_Chapter 12 Double Trouble "In Law Troubles"_**

J Johnson

I speak to Josh, Joe, and Ray about the Trevelyan couple who are wishing to attend their great grandchildren's weddings. They weren't sure that was a good idea. I mention that Lynn said the couple looked like they could cry.

Josh

Well their grandson caused all of this issue. He has the same kind of documents we have and it prevents us from contacting them as well as us contacting us So you see our problems. I mean I refuse to lose everything as the legal documents state if we contact any of them at all.

Joe

Why is this even an issue at this point?

Ray

I know how hurt your mother was, but not sure how to get around all the documents at this and we are not losing everything. The only thing I can see is a legal mediator. We can what we can find out before we involve anyone else.

Mediator

I have read the documents and they are pretty iron clad and I don't see how they can be rescinded at this point. Unless I see the other party's documents and both parties can come to some kind of agreements mutually beneficial to one another. Where are both original signers of the documents?

Lynn

I now understand more about the problems regarding the documents involved in keeping the twins from their father. Both sides had iron clad documents and one of the parties have passed away. Dad said he saw them along with a restraining order. He says when Josh shut the door on the Trevelyan he was protecting their assets from being taken. The NDAs if broken by the Steele Lamberts they would lose everything they have.

Joe

I think Lynn has finally realized why we can't have my dads family involved at this point. Mom was pretty smart about things. She set it up and we might just win some assets of my dads family if they don't leave us alone. I hate having to take from anyone. But not having everything my mom and we worked so hard to obtain. Mom lost her life to it.

**_Chapter 13/13/13/13/13_**

**_Chapter 13 Double Trouble "Mediator"_**

Mediator

If one of the parties has died we can look into opening up for renegotiations of this based on the first document. It will set new precedents for this situation. I am going to call the only primary in this situation. Christian Grey then the Steele and Lambert family. These are the only ones with any thing to lose. I have spoken to all parties involved and both have agreed to hear the others out on this. I suspect the documents are moot at this point in the game and unsure how to explain this to both parties. I know the twin getting married is being pressured by his bride to allow the great grandparents to attend. I think we might have a point of contention here and it is proving to be a stressor on bother bride and groom.

Christian

I think we need to get this overturned, my family is all over me to rescind my part in this. I have contacted the mediator and asked if we could have a temporary rescinding of the order in this situation. They told me flat out no. I either have to rescind the original and the others have to rescind as well. I hate backing down, but grandmother has me by the short hairs here. I see her crying about not knowing her great grandsons and attending the wedding and I am stuck. Lynn has been putting the pressure on as well. I can say this she is a formidable force and my son chose well. I am getting bombarded by all the women in my family and so are the men of my family. Joe getting married has really set all this in motion. I think my rescinding would save me a lot of grief at this point.

Ray Steele

I tell Joe it is up to him and his brother at this stage if he wants to open this can of worms up he needs to speak to Josh about all of this. I know Ana didn't want this, but the boys are grown and it is now their choice.

Joe

I have spoken to Josh and he said if it means that much to Lynn he will allow it. He just reminds me that we owe him one. I laugh because of all the things he cam say owing him one is funny, since Lynn has set him up with her girlfriends so many times and he owes her. He wanted her to invite her cousins to the wedding. She has 7 female cousins our ages and they all are interested in meeting Josh and the Greys. I myself think it is my dad they are after. I think he has someone somewhere. But now we have a whole new set of problems. We will have to change the wedding venue and no place is available at this short notice. Lynn has said leave it up to her and I have and we found out why later.

Josh

We finally get everything taken care of and Lynn and the Greys will be thrilled about all of this, but the date has been reset and we have Greys everywhere. Joe says Lynn had her dress until Mia got involved. Now she is going to New York to see a designer. He wants to elope at this point. I just chuckle. Christian warned him about allowing Mia near the wedding plans. Lynn came home crying one evening over some comment made by a store clerk. I guess she called Lynn a gold digger. When Joe heard that he called the store and got the owner involved. Said clerk was fired immediately after we got off the phone. I guess the Grey name and the Steele Lambert name wields power here in Seattle.

Lynn

I can't believe that clerks comments about me. Mia heard it and called the owner of the store, but apparently Joe got wind of it and had the owner on the phone. She was fired in front of me and forced to apologize, which was insincere of course. Mia said the girl was just jealous of me marrying Joe. Not to pay attention to comments like those, since they don't know me to begin with. Mia said they don't know you were practically raised together.

Mia

I can't believe that clerk actually said that to Lynn. I interceded and then said well you apparently don't like working here or any other place where the Greys shop, otherwise you wouldn't have insulted a complete stranger would you have?

Idiot Clerk

I just tell it it like it is. I see a gold digger I say gold digger to their faces. Nothing wrong in freedom of speech.

Mia

Oh I think freedom of speech is great, but you weren't exercising freedom of speech you were accusing her of something she isn't. You think if she called you a gold digger too would be appropriate as well?

Idiot Clerk

I am not the one spending someone else's money am I?

Mia

She isn't spending anything I am you idiot. All these items are for me or did you not notice that in your quest to insult my soon to be niece. Wow you really are an idiot.

Store Manager

I hate having to come in on my one night off to fire someone, but when the assistant manager told me what had happened i was asked if I thought it was okay for her clerk to insult a customer? I found out who and what was said and that it was soon to be niece of the Greys. I basically jumped into my clothes and got there in no time. I had the clerk apologize to all concerned and then fired her azz.

Joe

I found out how fast things work around the Greys when they have issues and this stupid clerk had been way out of line. We finally set a new agreement in -lace and it is all working for us and we have a huge guest list now. I just sit back and say it is our wedding and you know I wanted it to be at the home in Montesano in front of moms grave. Do you think we can still have that?


End file.
